Welcome To My World
by Bluebell Winter
Summary: Morgan is used to being in her older twin sister, Ginny's, shadow, knowing that she won't be as popular and talented as Ginny. What makes Morgan different from her family is that her dreams and vivid imagination happen to come true. There's also the fact that she got sorted into Hufflepuff. Maybe Hufflepuff will help Morgan find her way out of Ginny's shadow. Welcome to her world.
1. The Sorting

A/N: I had jumped back and forth from the names Morgan and Vivian, before I settled on Morgan, which is one of the names of the Arthurian legend, specifically Arthur's half-sister.

The face-claim to Morgan is Haley Ramm.

The face-claim to Mikayla Malloy is Sydney Sweeney.

The face-claim to Aileen Lynch is Anya Taylor-Joy with brown hair.

* * *

"_Welcome to my world,  
__Take my hand and come along."  
_Welcome2MyWorld – Cold

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Sorting**

* * *

When September 1st came around, Morgan Weasley was nervous, even when she found a compartment with her sister, and a scraggly blonde haired girl. The blonde girl had said her name was Luna Lovegood and Ginny introduced herself and Morgan. Morgan was sure that she had seen Luna and her father around since the Lovegoods lived near them. Luna had taken out a magazine called _The Quibbler_, saying that her father owns it.

Morgan looked at the magazine, not recognising the cover. "Hey, is that one new?"

Luna looked a little surprised, although it was hard to tell, since she always looked surprised. "Yes, do you read _The Quibbler_?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, I do."

Luna handed the magazine to Morgan, "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Morgan as she took the magazine. "I really love _The Quibbler_."

Luna seemed to beam at that and Morgan smiled back at her.

Morgan didn't want to say that she read _The Quibbler_ because the magazine amused her. Although some of the theories that were published seemed plausible. When she had pointed it out, Fred and George had said that she was going mad and called her Mad Morgan for an entire summer. Percy had gotten mad at them for that, telling them that she was young and that she needed better influences rather than stuff from a magazine.

Morgan knew he didn't believe the theories at all in _The Quibbler_, saying that it was all rubbish, but he did bounce theories off of Morgan in private, because he knew that it entertained her.

Morgan had always felt closer to Percy than the rest of her siblings. Maybe it was because she felt like they were the outcasts of the family.

Percy wore glasses and talked like he was superior to the rest of them, even calling their mum 'Mother' and their dad 'Father.' He was often the butt end of Fred and George's jokes, especially when he got his prefect badge. They said he bragged about it all summer, which was untrue; he stopped bragging about it for a week.

Morgana often felt like she was Ginny's shadow. Mrs Weasley loved them both, but Morgan always thought that Mrs Weasley loved Ginny more, since she was born first and was considered the first girl born in several generations. And Ginny seemed to be more outgoing than Morgan. Morgan preferred botanical stuff, since she seemed to get them to do what she wanted, while the rest of them had trouble with it.

So, either way, Morgan felt closer to Percy since she viewed herself and Percy as the outcasts of the family. Sure Ron was there, but he seemed to be somewhat closest to Fred and George.

Ginny was closest with Bill and Charlie, whenever they happened to visit.

Morgan pushed her thoughts to the side and opened the magazine. There were some articles about a Crumple-Horned Snorkack sighting. She ignored that and looked at another article. One that caught her attention was about Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Gilderoy Lockart: Famous or Fraud**

"Hey, Mum fancies that guy!" exclaimed Ginny as she looked at the title.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, she does." She turned the page that had the article.

_Gilderoy Lockhart — Famous or Fraud?_

_Famous for his feats or is he a fraud, stealing others accomplishments for himself?_

Morgan looked at the badly drawn cartoon. It was an exaggerated picture of Lockhart. While the real Lockhart was handsome, the drawn Lockhart looked a bit troll-like. The troll looking Lockhart had crawled out of a hole in the ground, holding a notebook up to a terrified looking witch.

To be honest, Morgan wouldn't have recognised Lockhart if it hadn't been captioned. Morgan could easily imagine Lockhart asking a witch or a wizard about their feats only for him to wipe their mind afterwards, taking their amazing feats for himself. She can easily see Lockhart saying so in her mind:

"_It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it."_

Morgan almost jumped up when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned to see Ginny looking at her concerned.

"What is it?" asked Morgan.

"You were daydreaming again," said Ginny.

"Sorry," said Morgan. "You know how I get."

The only person she had told about her strange daydreams, dreams, or strange gut feelings that always came true, was Percy. He said that he had an idea about what it all meant but he refused to tell her, saying that he needed more than just a theory. So he managed to get her a journal for her birthday. She wasn't sure how he got it, but he got it for her.

Her leather journal was a bright red colour with five hundred pieces of lined paper in it. It had a heart shaped lock on the side while the cover had a tree of life on it. She had put the two heart-shaped keys on a cord and hung it around her neck for safe keeping.

Percy had given it to her in private and when she had asked how he got it, he turned pink and sputtered something that she couldn't quite make out.

Ginny shook Morgan's shoulder again. "You're spacing out again."

Morgan blinked and was a bit embarrassed. "Sorry. Hermione's coming."

Luna was giving Morgan a contemplative look.

Ginny seemed confused and the door to their compartment opened.

A bushy brown-haired girl with slightly large teeth walked in. She seemed worried, "Have either of you seen Harry or Ron?"

Ginny and Morgan shook their heads. "No," said Ginny.

Morgan thought about it. In fact, she didn't think she saw them on the platform, but then again, they were running late and they could've gotten on the train without them noticing. "No," said Morgan.

Hermione looked at Luna.

"No," said Luna and Hermione thanked them, before leaving.

Ginny was frowning, "How did you know she was coming?"

Morgan couldn't say that it was a feeling, so she said, "I saw her walking up." She shrugged. At least that was believable since she was sitting next to the compartment door.

Ginny and Luna seemed to accept that answer.

Morgan read the article that was published while Ginny and Luna talked. After she finished reading it, she passed it back to Luna and took out one of Lockhart's books to read to see if she can find any inconsistencies for herself.

* * *

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, they were finally let off the train.

They followed their guide, Rebeus Hagrid, and his lantern through a trail.

Morgan was busy feeling anxious as they walked through the trail.

They finally got to the Great Lake and Morgan looked at the castle.

It was very breathtaking, as the windows sparkled amongst the starry sky. Morgan looked at the many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called Hagrid. He was pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Morgan followed Ginny and Luna to a boat. A boy named Colin Creevy ended up sitting with them.

They were propelled through the water and when Hagrid called out to them to duck their heads, they did.

They were pulled through a tunnel and into what looked to be a harbour. They were led through a passageway in the rock and onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around huge, oak front doors.

"Everyone here?" called out Hagrid, holding up his lantern.

"Yes," replied Morgan. She winced, realising that it was a question that wasn't probably meant to be answered.

There were a small amount of giggles and Morgan saw that Hagrid seemed to have smiled a little; at least, Morgan hoped that he did.

Hagrid knocked three times on the door and a stern looking witch opened the doors and thanked Hagrid for bringing the first years.

Professor McGonagall led them through the Entrance Hall.

Morgan looked around at the hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was too high to see and there was a marble staircase facing them which Morgan was sure led to the upper floors. On the left of the staircase, there was door, that Morgan was sure led to the kitchens below. They followed Professor McGonagall to a small empty chamber that was off the hall. They crowed inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

_I have plenty of family, thank you,_ Morgan thought.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremeny will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked around the first-years. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

They waited as they talked.

Ginny grabbed Morgan's hand and Morgan looked at her. Ginny looked pale, which made her freckles stand out. Morgan didn't have freckles like their mother. She didn't know where her light blue eyes had come from though.

"We're going to get in Gryffindor," said Ginny with confidence that Morgan didn't have. "Our entire family's been in Gryffindor, it's a guarantee."

Morgan managed to give a weak smile at that.

Professor McGonagall returned, "Now, form a line and follow me."

Morgan stood behind Ginny as a brown-haired girl stood behind her. They walked out of the chamber and through the doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of floating mid-air over four long tables. The rest of the students were waiting. Morgan looked at the Gryffindor table, spotting Percy, Fred, and George. She didn't see Ron for some reason. It was a little worrying.

They stood in a line facing the other students with the teachers behind them.

Morgan looked up at the ceiling to see that it was reflecting the night sky. Percy had told her about it over the summer.

Professor McGonagall placed a pointed wizard's hat on a four-legged stool.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," called Professor McGonagall.

Morgan suddenly got hit by a wave of vertigo. She felt a little nauseous. She knew that she wasn't going to be placed in Gryffindor, but she didn't know where. She rested her head on Ginny's shoulder as her hands shook. Ginny rested her head on Morgan's head.

"Lynch, Aileen," called Professor McGonagall.

The brown-haired girl behind Morgan went to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" called the sorting hat.

"Mikayla Malloy," called Professor McGonagall.

A blonde haired girl went forward and became a Hufflepuff.

Morgan lost more focus until she heard, "Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny shrugged Morgan's head of her shoulder and went to the stool.

It took a few moments until the hat declared her a Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor table cheered their brothers' being the loudest. Ginny went to the Gryffindor table.

"Morgan Weasley," called Professor McGonagall.

Morgan sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"_The last Weasley, at least for this generation,_" a voice said in Morgan's head.

_I guess,_ replied Morgan.

"_Hmm, interesting,_" said the voice.

Morgan felt confused. _What's interesting?_

"_I haven't sorted a Seer in years_," said the hat.

_Seer?_ Morgan wondered.

"_Yes, your dreams and daydreams are things that make up a Seer,_" explained the hat.

_Oh_, replied Morgan.

"_But I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to sort you. I see that you're not as brave as your family, but you're just as loyal as them, if not more so. You're also very protective of your family. These traits are more suited for…HUFFLEPUFF!_"

Morgan felt like her eyes would've popped out of her eye sockets at that.

Hufflepuff applauded for her as she went to the table where a Hufflepuff prefect shook her hand and welcomed her to Hufflepuff. She sat down across from a strawberry blonde girl.

"I'm Isabella Tintwistle," said the girl.

"Morgan Weasley," said Morgan.

"I know _who_ you are. You're one of the first girls who were born in generations. Especially _twin _girls," said Isabella.

Morgan felt slightly embarrassed over hearing that. It sounded strange coming from someone else. "Oh, right."

* * *

The Hufflepuff Prefect, Lindsay Walters, led the first-years to the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Apparently it was through the door on the left of the marble staircase. They walked down another flight of stone steps, into a broad, brightly lit stone corridor that was lit by torches. There were cheerful paintings of food.

Lindsay led them to a nook that was on the right-hand side of the corridor where a stack of barrels was at.

Morgan wasn't impressed seeing the barrels.

"The entrance to the common room is concealed in this stack of large barrels," Lindsay explained. "Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff,' and the lid will swing open. We are the only house at Hogwarts that has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar."

Morgan couldn't help but think that Fred and George would find that amusing.

Lindsay took out her wand and tapped the barrel, two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row. She tapped her wand in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'.

The lid of the barrel swung open, revealing a stone tunnel.

"Now, you have to crawl inside where you get to the coziest common room of them all," finished Lindsay.

Morgan thought that crawling sounded like it was an inconvenience, but she followed Aileen Lynch through the tunnel.

It took a few minutes, but she emerged into a warm circular room. It was low-ceiling and it seemed earthly and welcoming.

There were a lot of yellow hangings and burnished copper. There were lots of overly stuffed looking sofas and armchairs that were upholstered in yellow and black. Morgan went to a small circular window and looked out. There was a vista or rippling grass and dandelions. She looked at the honey coloured, wooden mantelpiece to see a portrait of a red-haired lady that she assumed was Helga Hufflepuff. She went to study the portrait and noticed that on the mantelpiece were carvings of badgers on it. She looked at the common room again, seeing plants hanging from the ceiling and plants on the windowsills. On the opposite side of the mantel piece was two big round doors. One doors said _Girls_ and the other said _Boys._

Lindsay said, "These doors lead to the dormitories. They're enchanted so that when boys try to get in the girls' dormitories, the doors won't open. Girls aren't allowed in the boys' dormitories and vice versa."

Morgan followed the girls to the door. Mikayla Malloy opened it and they walked in the room.

There was a spiral staircase that led up to the rooms above. The first door was for the first-years, so they went to it.

There were five four-poster beds that were blocked off by yellow curtains, which were open. The beds were covered with patchwork quilts and furnished with wooden bedsteads. There were bedside tables next to the beds. Copper lamps were casting a warm light and there were copper bed warmers hanging on the walls, in case someone had cold feet. Their trunks were placed in front of theirs bed. There was a round door off to the side that was open, revealing a sink, shower stall, and toilet. There were even yellow and black towels on a five-tier rack.

Morgan's bed was the one closet to the wall, opposite of the bathroom. She went to her bed.

Mikayla was looking through her trunk. "How did a Weasley end up being a Hufflepuff?"

Morgan shrugged, "I guess my loyalty and protectiveness to my family is more prominent." She guessed that she wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor. She did think it made sense. She wasn't brave enough to tell the rest of her family about her strange dreams and feelings. She couldn't even tell her own _twin_ about them. She didn't feel bold at all, either.

Mikayla nodded like that was an acceptable answer. Morgan got in bed and pulled the yellowing curtain around her bed and stared at the stone ceiling. She felt dread. How would her parents react to her being in Hufflepuff? She figured that at least it wasn't Slytherin. But Hufflepuff? How would Fred and George react? And where the hell was Ron at?

With those worries, Morgan fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart

A/N: The face-claim for Gareth Pewsey is Joel Courtney.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

The next morning, Morgan saw that her uniforms and robes had been altered. Her robes now bore the Hufflepuff crest and had yellow trim. Her ties were now yellow with black stripes. She put her secondhand books in her secondhand purple tartan shoulder bag. She considered taking her journal with her and decided to take it with her, so no one decided to look through it while she was gone, despite it being locked. When she was at the Burrow, she usually hid her journal under her mattress, because one couldn't be too careful when leaving personal items around the home with Fred and George there.

Morgan left the dormitory and entered the common room to see a group of first-years standing around a corkboard. She walked over to them and asked, "What's going on?"

"We're just looking at a map of Hogwarts," said one of the boys, Gareth Pewsey. He had short, spiky looking black hair.

"Oh," replied Morgan. She looked at the map closely hoping to memorise it. When she was sure that she got it memorised, she left the common room. If she didn't, she could always ask Fred and George, who seemed to know all the short-cuts in the castle. She exited the tunnel, which she thought was an inconvenience, and went in the Great Hall.

When she got into the Great Hall, she looked at the Gryffindor table out of habit. She felt relief when she spotted Ron sitting there, eating. He was sitting next to Hermione who had her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ propped against a milk jug.

Morgan ran over to Ron and hugged him, "Merlin, Ron, I thought you weren't going to make it here."

Ron's ears turned pink at the display of affection. "Blimey, Morgan, you almost knocked me into Hermione."

"Sorry," said Morgan releasing Ron. "I'm just glad that you're okay." She looked at Hermione, "Sorry for almost knocking Ron into you, Hermione."

"It's okay," said Hermione, turning back to look at her book.

Harry looked at Morgan, "Morning, Morgan."

Morgan looked at Harry a little surprised since she didn't see him sitting next to Ron. "Oh, sorry, Harry. I didn't see you there. Good morning."

Harry gave a slight smile and stared into his bowl of porridge.

Ron looked at Morgan, noticing the yellow-and-black tie. "Blimey, Morgan. I thought Professor McGonagall was joking when she said that you were sorted into Hufflepuff."

Morgan almost gave a small smile at that. From what she had heard from Fred and George, Professor McGonagall didn't seem like the joking type. Morgan looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw Professor Sprout passing out the time tables.

"I better get to the other Hufflepuffs," Morgan said. She rushed over to the table and crammed herself between Sidney Puckeridge and Isabella. She looked at Sidney who had strawberry blonde hair. "Sorry."

"It's fine," said Sidney. She scooted over to make room for Morgan.

Morgan looked at Isabella, "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Isabella.

Morgan looked at Aileen Lynch who was sitting across from her and reading _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh, I don't care too much for that book," said Morgan as she got six pikelets.

"Me neither," said Aileen slamming the book close. "I'm not entirely sure how I feel about Lockhart." She looked at Lockhart and seemed to examine him.

Morgan looked too. Lockhart, she supposed, was handsome. His wavy blond hair was under a turquoise hat with gold trimming and he wore turquoise robes to match his hat. _Oh, he's a fraud,_ she thought. She frowned at the random statement that she had thought. She remembered how Lockhart had dragged Harry up front in the cameras at Flourish and Blotts despite Harry not wanting to. Even then, she thought that Lockhart was a glory-hound.

"Are you kidding?" asked Isabella Tintwistle sounding incredulous. "He had done all these great things! He wrote about them!"

"If _he_ travelled with trolls without all his fancy hair-care products, I'll eat my journal!" declared Morgan as she grabbed the strawberry jam and cream.

Gareth snickered in his bowl of porridge.

"I agree with Morgan," replied Mikayla. "I mean look at him. Can you believe that he willingly _travelled_ with _trolls_?"

Morgan looked at Lockhart again and nodded, "I know, right?"

"He's so…I don't know what the word is, but looking at him, I suspect that he wouldn't even go near _trolls_," replied Gareth.

They looked at Lockhart again to see that he was talking to a very annoyed looking Professor Snape.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," replied Sidney. "I'm with Morgan. If he went near trolls, I'll eat my ties."

Morgan got some toast right as the ceiling opened up to let it the owl post and Morgan looked up to see the owl post arrive. Hermes swooped down and dropped two letters in front of Morgan before landing.

"Thank you, Hermes," said Morgan. She grabbed the letters and looked at them as Hermes helped himself to her toast.

Morgan saw that one letter was from Percy and the other was from her parents, more specifically, her mother. Oddly enough she didn't feel dread at seeing both letters, which she took as a good sign. Before she could open her mother's letter, she heard a roaring sound that sounded oddly like her mother yelling at Fred and George.

She turned around to see a Howler floating in mid-air, shouting, no, _bellowing_, right at Ron in their mother's voice, "Ronald Weasley! How _dare_ you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work, and it's _entirely your fault_! If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you _straight home_!" It turned to Ginny, who looked like she wanted to hide in a hole and in a nicer voice, it said, "And Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." It turned to Ron and blew a raspberry at him before it ripped itself into pieces.

Morgan wanted to go over there and comfort Ron but she went back to her breakfast and the two letters that were unopened. She opened the one from her mother and looked at the letter, which basically more of a note:

_Congratulations on making it into Hufflepuff. Your father and I were surprised, but we're really proud of you.  
Love Mom & Dad_

She felt relief at the words. She wasn't sure why she thought that her parents would be angry at her for not being in Gryffindor.

At least it wasn't as embarrassing as getting told in a Howler, so she was glad for not being embarrassed in front of everyone.

The second letter was from Percy, who was asking if she could spare a bit of her time to see him in the library after school. Morgan wrote 'yes' and wrapped the note around Hermes's leg. Hermes took flight and Morgan watched the owl fly around the Great Hall for a few moments, before he landed in front of Percy.

Professor Sprout passed Morgan her timetable and she looked at it. Apparently all of the Houses had classes together.

After breakfast, they went to their Charms class. Before Morgan could even get close to sharing a table with Ginny, Luna ended up sitting next to her. Morgan ended up sitting next to her fellow Hufflepuff, a straw-berry blond boy named Alistair Thaxted.

Charms was taught by a tiny wizard that had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. When Morgan first saw Professor Flitwick, she thought that Fred and George weren't exaggerating when they had said Professor Flitwick was short. He took the register and when that was finished, had them take notes.

Morgan had a feeling that she'll grow to like Professor Flitwick.

Transfiguration was next. Again Luna ended up sitting next to Ginny, which frustrated Morgan.

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be strict but fair. She had taken the register and gave the Weasley girls a slightly suspicious look. Morgan figured that Fred, George, and Ron gave her enough trouble if the letters from Hogwarts were anything to go by.

After she took the register, she told them that Transfiguration was very complex and dangerous magic and that if anyone messed around in her class, they will leave and not come back. She made them take a lot of complicated notes and then passed out matches to turn into needles.

Morgan found that she was having trouble with it. She wasn't the only one but she figured that she would have luck with it.

At the end of the lesson, Ginny was the one who had turned had her match silver.

After Transfiguration was lunch. At the end of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that Morgan was sort of dreading. Morgan saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the stone steps. Hermione was reading one of Lockhart's books.

Morgan stood with Luna and Ginny.

"Luna, what do you know about Seers?" asked Morgan.

Luna seemed to brighten at being asked a question. "Seers can see and predict the future. They predict prophecies. My dad told me that the Divination teacher is a Seer." She was giving Morgan that look again.

Morgan nodded, telling herself that after dinner, she would go to the library and see if they books about it.

"Well, isn't this a strange sight?" called a familiar voice.

Morgan recognized it as George's voice. She turned to look at him and Fred.

"What?" asked Morgan confused.

"A Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor, and a Ravenclaw standing together," said Fred. "It's strange to see three houses interacting."

"All we need is a Slytherin and it'll be more of a sight to behold," said Ginny.

George laughed, "Yeah, right. Like a Slytherin would want to hang around with you three."

"They might," said Luna. "They're not all bad like you make them out to be."

"And who are you?" asked Fred, eyeing Luna.

"Luna Lovegood," said Luna.

"You're Xenophilius's daughter?" asked George. "The man who writes that rubbish magazine that Morgan loves to read?"

"It's not rubbish!" exclaimed Luna.

"It really is interesting if you give it a chance," replied Morgan.

Luna smiled at Morgan.

"It's Mad Morgan all over again," said George.

"Come on, guys, don't call her that," said Ginny sounding exasperated.

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" a loud, scathing voice shouted in the courtyard.

Morgan turned to see what was going on. It was a blond boy who Morgan recognized as Draco Malfoy.

"Everyone queue up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!" Malfoy yelled at the crowd.

"Do you think if I ask Harry nicely, I can get you one, Ginny?" teased Morgan. Fred and George laughed heartily at that.

Ginny's face reddened, "Shut up, Mad Morgan."

Morgan knew that Ginny didn't mean any harm behind the insult.

"_Jealous_?" replied Malfoy loudly. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Morgan looked at her older brothers, "What do you two know about Seers?"

"They see and predict the future," said George. "If you're planning on taking Divination in your third year, I wouldn't advise it."

"Yeah, Professor Trelawney is a fraud," said Fred.

"Like Professor Lockhart?" asked Morgan.

Fred, George, and Ginny looked surprised at her declaration.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ginny.

"His pristine ways," said Morgan grasping at straws to help her futile argument. "Do you think someone like him would travel with trolls?"

"What's all this, what's all this?" asked an older sounding voice. Speak of the devil, it was Lockhart. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Fred and George seemed to examine Lockhart as he threw his arm around a disgruntled looking Harry's shoulders. Lockhart jovially yelled, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

"Now that you mention it, Morgie, you do have a point," mused Fred.

"He wasn't even passing out signed photos!" snarled Ginny glaring at Lockhart.

"That's very telling, isn't it?" mused Luna. "He's not even bothering to hear Harry out."

Morgan nodded, "You should've seen him in Flourish and Blotts. Spotted Harry and just pulled him in the spotlight. He's obsessed with leeching off of Harry's fame."

"That's because he doesn't have any," joked Ginny.

They laughed at that and the bell rang.

"We better get to Potions," said Morgan.

"Off you go, move along there," called Lockhart to the crowd.

Morgan rolled her eyes as the three first years walked to the dungeons where Potions was held.

* * *

Morgan finally managed to sit down next to Ginny while Luna sat on Morgan's other side.

"Why are you called Mad Morgan?" asked Luna confused.

Morgan looked at the blonde. "It's because I pointed out that some of the theories from _The Quibbler_ seemed plausible. So Fred and George called me Mad Morgan for an entire summer. There's no malice behind it so it doesn't bother me." She shrugged.

"It still doesn't seem right," Luna said.

"That's how they work," said Ginny. "Teasing all of us is how they show they care."

Professor Snape strode in the classroom silencing conversations. Snape took the class register stopping to giving Ginny and Morgan a disdainful look after getting to their names. Morgan figured that Fred and George also gave Professor Snape a hard time. And if Ron was anything to go by, he and Harry probably gave Snape a hard time too.

He had them partner up and made them make a simple boil curing potion. Morgan knew how to make it because she would her mother make it whenever they got boils. Snape had looked at them, probably trying to figure out if they were anything like their trouble-making brothers.

Throughout class, Morgan noticed that Snape was giving her and Ginny probing looks, which made Morgan feel as if Snape was trying to read their minds. Snape seemed to arch an eyebrow at Morgan and she went back to potion making.

At the end of class, Snape seemed to concede that Morgan and Ginny weren't anything like their brothers, but that didn't mean that he liked them.

The next and last class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that Morgan kind of dreaded.

Luna sat next to Ginny, so Morgan ended up sitting next to Mikayla in the middle of the row. Morgan found that she didn't mind not being able to sit next to Ginny. They couldn't be like Fred and George, who were always together, along with Lee Jordan. Morgan figured that it was necessary to distance themselves from each other. Maybe getting sorted in Hufflepuff was a good thing.

Morgan sat all seven of her books on the desk. She felt a bit ashamed of her second-hand books, considering that Mikayla's books looked brand new and that even Ginny's books were new and a present from Harry.

When the class was settled, Lockhart took the class register, to make sure that everyone was there. After that was done with, he reached over and picked up a Slytherin girl's book. "That's me," Lockhart said pointing at the book cover. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award—but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the ghouls by _smiling_ at it!"

There was silence and Morgan ended up coughing into her sleeve, suddenly finding that her throat was a bit dry.

"I'm glad that all of you bought a complete set of my books—well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz," said Lockhart.

Mikayla made a squeaking noise.

"It's nothing to worry about, it won't hurt you," said Lockhart with a grin. "It's just to check how well you've read them, now much you've taken in…"

He passed out testing papers and went back to the front of the class, telling them that they have thirty minutes to complete it.

Morgan looked down at her paper.

_1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?  
__2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?  
__3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

"What hell is this?" whispered Mikayla. "It's all about him. Look at this…'_How many times has Gildeory Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award?_'"

"_Which side is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs?'_" Morgan read. "Merlin, I knew it." She set the test down and uncapped her ink bottle.

For the first question, Morgan wrote: **Black, just like his heart and soul. **For the second question, she wrote: **For committing fraud. **For the third question, she wrote: **Doing the hippogriff in 5 seconds.**

She knew Fred and George would be proud of her for her answers.

After the time was up, Lockhart collected the tests. He looked through them. His frowned deepened as he reached one and he forced a smile.

"Hardly any of you read my books," said Lockhart. "None of you remembered—"

Morgan ended up tuning him out. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Mikayla was looking bored. She had her arms crossed and was slouching back in her seat.

For the remainder of class, Lockhart read a chapter from of his books. When the bell rang, Morgan gathered her stuff up when she heard Lockhart say, "Miss Morgan Weasley…I would like a word with you."

Morgan and Ginny turned to look at Lockhart as Ginny slowly gathered her books and Lockhart waited until Ginny finished up.

"Yes, Professor Lockhart?" Morgan asked as soon as Ginny left the classroom.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan," said Lockhart shaking his head. "You might want to be careful with…throwing out false accusations around. They'll make you look mad."

"I wrote that as a joke, but since you're taking it seriously tells me something about you," said Morgan. She quickly added, "That you can't take a joke!" She turned and left the classroom, leaving a stunned Lockhart behind, before he can give her a detention.

In a way, she did write the fraud part as a joke rather than an accusation, but she really wasn't expecting Lockhart to take it so seriously. Also if he really was doing all those things that he says he did, he should've ignored it or taken it as a joke, like the rest of her answers that she had written down, but he got defensive about it.

* * *

Morgan found the library and walked in. She looked for Percy and spotted him sitting at a corner table, with three books around him. He was reading a book. Morgan walked over and sat down at the table, startling Percy. He glanced up and smiled at Morgan as she took out her red leather journal, setting it on the table.

"Hey, Morgie," said Percy. Percy was the only one that Morgan didn't mind calling her that. "How were your classes?"

"We didn't have Herbology and History of Magic today," said Morgan. "I'm kind of sad that we didn't. I was looking forward to Herbology."

Percy nodded, "And what do you think of Professor Lockhart?"

"He's a self-righteous old fraud," said Morgan.

Percy looked a little surprised by Morgan's outburst. "What makes you say that?"

"We didn't learn any defense spells," said Morgan. "We took a test that was basically all about him. He also read chapters from one of his books. We didn't take notes like the other classes have done. We didn't do anything in that class. And…" She trailed off. "And he's leeching off of Harry's fame like he did in Flourish and Blotts and the courtyard."

"I wasn't in the courtyard," said Percy. "What happened in the courtyard?"

Morgan told him what had happened and Percy nodded, like he was mulling it over.

"What do you know about Seers?" asked Percy.

Morgan shrugged, "Just what Luna had told me. That they can see and predict the future."

"Hey, Perce," greeted a cheerful female voice. Percy's knee bumped into the table as the person started him.

"H-Hey, Penelope," said Percy, his face and the tips of his ears red. Morgan was a little intrigued by Percy's reaction. Morgan looked at the girl. She had curly blonde hair and she had a tie that was in Ravenclaw's colours. She even wore a pin with a P in it.

"Morgan this is my g—friend and fellow prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Percy. Morgan frowned, "Penelope, this is my baby sister, Morgan."

Penelope reached a hand out, "Hello, Morgan."

Morgan awkwardly shook Penelope's hand and responded, "Hi."

Penelope noticed the red leather journal, "Do you like the journal I sent you for your birthday?"

"It came from you?" asked Morgan surprised.

Penelope nodded, "Yeah. Percy said that he wanted to get something special for your birthday, but he couldn't afford anything."

Morgan briefly felt a little ashamed of Penelope knowing how poor they were. She looked at the Ravenclaw. "Well, it's very nice of you to send me the journal. It's very lovely."

Penelope seemed to brighten up at that.

"Here's some books that I want you to read," said Percy, moving the books that he had to Morgan.

Morgan picked one up and looked at it. It was a book about notable Seers that caught her interest, "Okay. Thank you." She looked at the other two, which was also about Seers. "I'll read these books." She noticed how Percy seemed more interested in Penelope and took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

At dinner, Mikayla said, "You're right. He's a fraud."

"Who?" asked Morgan as she looked up from one of the books that Percy had told her to check out.

"Lockhart," said Mikayla as she twirled her fork.

Morgan nodded at that. "He is."

Aileen asked, "But how did you know?"

Morgan shrugged, "I read an article from _the Quibbler_ and thought that it made some amount of sense." She was probably the most untrustworthy Hufflepuff out there because she lied a lot. She was probably the only Hufflepuff that was a liar. "But when he read us stuff from his books rather than teach us defensive spells, it seemed to be at least a little true."

Aileen gave Morgan a look that Morgan was sure meant that Aileen didn't believe her. Morgan shrugged, "Like I said. It's just a theory."

"You never said it was a theory," said Mikayla.

"Whatever." replied Morgan, "Believe me or not. I really don't care."

In a way, she wanted Aileen and Mikayla to believe her. She wanted friends outside of Ginny and Luna.

Aileen was giving Morgan a thoughtful look. She said, "You're all right, Morgan."

Mikayla nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're cool in my books, Morgan."

Morgan smiled at them. Yes, they were going to be great friends.


	3. Hagrid's Hut

A/N: I apologize for how short this chapter is.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Hagrid's Hut**

* * *

Two days later, Morgan was feeling the burn of school. She didn't seem to be doing well in Charms and Transfiguration, like she had hoped. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a big joke with Lockhart 'teaching' them. Lockhart taught them by reading passages from his books. Apparently there was some incident with Cornish Pixies that had been let loose when he tried teaching the second-years, so he wasn't allowed any hands-on teaching anymore. Morgan wasn't impressed with him. Luckily her fellow first-years wasn't impressed either.

She seemed to be doing well in History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy, because she suspected because she didn't have to do much magic in those classes. She suspected that she did well at Herbology because she was Hufflepuff, which was something that all the Hufflepuffs did well. She was in the courtyard comparing Charms notes with Aileen and Mikayla, when Ginny came up to her with Luna.

"What is it?" asked Morgan confused.

"There's this hut that I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione going to," said Ginny breathlessly.

"That's the groundskeeper's hut," said Aileen.

"Really?" asked Mikayla interested.

"I heard stories from older students. The Weasley twins always keep trying to sneak into the Forbidden Forest and the groundskeeper, Hagrid, always chases them away," said Aileen. She shrugged, "I don't know why you would be interested in it."

"Morgan and I never tried sneaking into the Forbidden Forest," pointed out Ginny.

"I meant the boy twins," said Aileen. "Not the Wealsey Girls."

"Is that what we're called?" asked Morgan confused.

"Yes," Mikayla stated bluntly. "The boys are called the Weasley Twins. You're the Weasley Girls."

"Come on, let's go for a quick walk before lunch," said Ginny. She linked her arm with Morgan's and took off with her, without so much as a goodbye to their friends.

As they started heading across the lawn, Ginny said, "I don't get why you're having so much trouble with your magic. When you practised with Mum's wand, you did so well."

"I don't know either," replied Morgan. "Maybe it's my wand. It doesn't seem to work well for me. Using Aileen's and Mikayla's wands give me better results." She took her wand out of her robes pocket and looked at it. It was made out of Alder and had unicorn hair. The wood was chipped and cracked. It was second-hand of course. They couldn't afford new wands, obviously. At least it was slightly better than the hand-me-down that Ron had gotten from Charlie. Ron's wand had unicorn hair poking out.

It wasn't surprising that Ginny got a new wand, since she was the first daughter born in years.

Morgan had to settle for second-rate.

She loved her family, but sometimes she wished that they would notice her. The only one who did was Percy.

She tried to see it as fair. Ginny was the first girl born in generations, so it wasn't surprising that attention was lavished on her, never mind the fact that she was Ginny's _twin_. In a way, it hurt, but she needed to shove that to the side. They were one big happy family, after all.

They walked down to the hut and Ginny knocked on the hut's door.

There was barking from inside and Morgan stepped back in surprise.

"Back Fang – _back_!" ordered a gruff voice.

The door opened a crack and the door opened. The man, who was more like half-giant stood there, holding onto the collar of a boarhound.

"Hello," greeted Ginny smiling. "My sister and I were just looking around the grounds."

"Were those pumpkins that I saw?" asked Morgan.

"We heard that you were friends with our brother, Ron," said Ginny.

Hagrid seemed to smile and let them in.

"How is Ron doing, anyway?" asked Morgan as she sat down on the chair. She looked around. There was one bed in one corner and a fire in another corner.

The boarhound went over to her and sniffed her, before resting his head on her knee.

"Ron's been good," said Hagrid. "What are yeh two doing here?"

"Like I said, we were looking round the grounds and happened to spot your hut," replied Ginny. She did lie pretty well, Morgan noticed, not that she was going to point that out.

Ginny was looking out the window.

"I see," replied Hagrid. He looked at Ginny and Morgan, "Two more Weasleys, eh?"

"Yeah," replied Morgan. "The last ones as of this generation,"

"Well, she's the last one," said Ginny. "She's younger than me by two hours."

"Time doesn't matter, since we're twins," said Morgan. "Fred and George don't care who's older."

Hagrid offered them tea. Ginny declined, but Morgan agreed to have some.

Hagrid poured her a cup of tea and handed it to Morgan.

"A Hufflepuff, eh?" said Hagrid. "I expected Gryffindor, with the others."

Ginny nodded, "I know. I was shocked too."

"That'll be the story of the ages," said Morgan. "About those pumpkins…"

"I'm growing them for the Hallowe'en feast," said Hagrid. He motioned for them to follow.

They went into the garden patch to see the pumpkins.

"You're growing them?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, with – er – a little help," said Hagrid.

"They're a lot larger that I expect pumpkins to be," said Morgan. She crouched down and examined one. She looked at Hagrid, "You're using the Engorgement Charm on them."

Ginny nodded, "Yes. You're doing a very good job on them."

"You certainly know what you're doing," replied Morgan. "You're not making them to large to where they'll explode and they're not out of control. Congratulations."

It looked like Hagrid blushed.

"You know, I've been told that Harry comes by and visits from time-to-time," said Morgan.

Ginny shoved her, her face red, "Be quiet, Mad Morgan."

Morgan rolled her eyes.

Hagrid smiled, "From time-to-time."

Morgan nodded, "Right. Well we'll both better get going. It's time for lunch anyway. Have a good day, Hagrid." She took Ginny's arm and led her away from the hut with Hagrid wishing them to have a good day.

Ginny shoved Morgan's shoulder, "Why did you tell him that? He'll tell Harry and Ron and Hermione that I was looking for them."

Morgan shrugged, "He deserves to know the real reason for us randomly showing up. It certainly isn't to visit him."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're too nice for your own good, Morgan."

Morgan couldn't help but smirk at that, "That's the thing. People always mistakes niceness for weakness. That's how I'll get the upper-hand."

Ginny looked at Morgan, "With that way how you can't do magic? That's a disaster."

Morgan smacked Ginny's shoulder and Ginny took off toward the castle with Morgan chasing her. They were laughing the entire way up to the castle. It was just like old times, before getting to Hogwarts, Morgan realised with a grin. Nothing had changed between them, despite them being in separate houses.

She wished that she should've known that it would be the last time she saw her sister be happy before everything had gone to hell.


End file.
